


Cerise Wankers

by amo-amas-amat (amoama)



Category: Alice Fraser, Flamingos - Fandom, The Bugle
Genre: Drabble Day 2018, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amo-amas-amat
Summary: Alice is having flamingo nightmares.For the Drabble Day prompt, "pink".





	Cerise Wankers

**Author's Note:**

> "Cerise wankers with judgmental eyes" a direct quote from Alice in The Bugle episode 4030. [found here among other places](https://soundcloud.com/the-bugle/bugle-4030-aaa)

She wakes from another nightmare of being stalked by bubblegum coloured drumstick-birds with beaks the size of fists. She’s sweating. They got close this time. Their evil intentions clear in their eyes. 

She breathes deeply.

Flamingos are fine, they’re fine. (By fine she means, “Cerise wankers with judgemental eyes” but her therapist is not in support of that description).

Sure, they have a place in the world (in swamps), not in her dreams, certainly not sent to her dressing room ahead of performances. 

“Om mani padme hum”, she chants quietly. 

There has to be a way to de-flamingo her life.


End file.
